1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to rescue tools commonly used by policemen, firemen and ambulance squads at the seen of automobile accidents. More particularly, the present invention relates to assemblies that combine multiple rescue tools within a single hand-held unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Policemen, firemen, ambulance squads and other rescue personnel use many different tools in performing their duties. Many of these tools are used for rescuing people from wrecked automobiles after an automobile accident. Among the tools that are commonly used are punches, saw blades and seat belt cutters. Punches are commonly used to fracture the safety glass of an automobile window, whose doors have become disabled by an accident. Saw blades are used to cut through the plastic lining of the fractured safety glass so that the safety glass can be removed. Lastly, seat belt cutters are then used to rapidly remove the seat belt from a person trapped within the automobile.
In an emergency situation, a rescuer does not have time to return to a tool box each and time they need a different rescue tool. Rather, a rescuer must have the proper tool at hand the moment that tool is needed. It is for this reason that multiple function rescue tools have been designed. Multiple function rescue tools combine various different rescue tools into a single assembly so that one tool is all that is needed during a particular type of rescue endeavor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,117 to Colemen, entitled Rescue Tool Means, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,242 to Oginaezawa, entitled Seat Belt Cutter, both show rescue tools that contain a hammer for breaking an automobile""s window and a blade for cutting a seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,599 to Hasegawa, entitled Emergency Escape Tool, shows a combination rescue tool that has a punch for breaking an automobile""s window and shears for cutting the seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,543 to Collins, entitled Emergency tool, shows a combination rescue tool that contains a punch for breaking an automobile""s window and a saw blade for cutting through the safety glass of the broken window.
Although the above-cited prior art patents combine some of the tools commonly needed during a rescue, none of the tools contains all of the tools that may be needed during a rescue. As such, even if a rescuer does have such a prior art device, the prior art device by itself may be insufficient to complete the rescue.
Furthermore, the prior art combination tools are expensive. Such prior art combination tools do not use standardized parts. As such, if a blade needs replacing or a punch needs replacing, only customized replacement parts can be used. This elevates the maintenance cost for such tools.
A need therefore exists for a more complete rescue tool that is more capable and versatile than those currently available. A need also exists for a complete rescue tool that uses inexpensive standardized replacement parts. These needs are met by the present invention as described and claimed below.
The present invention is a rescue tool for use by emergency rescue personnel. The rescue tool contains a handle body having a first end and a second end. A serrated blade is pivotally coupled to the handle body. The handle body also receives and retains a spring-loaded center punch. The center punch is used to fracture the glass in the window of an automobile, while the saw blade is used to cut any plastic laminates that bind the fragments of glass together. The rescue tool also contains a hooked blade that can be used to cut a seat belt and a valve stem valve remover for flattening the tires of an automobile.
The spring loaded center punch, hooked blade and saw blade are not integrally formed as part of the overall rescue tool. Rather, each of these wear components are separate, commercially available products that are received and joined together by the handle body. As such, as a particular part wears and needs replacement, it can be done so at low cost and with little labor.